Conventional power-steering devices comprise an actuator member, of steering rack type, which is moveably mounted in translation in a steering housing secured to the chassis of the vehicle, the displacement of said actuator member being controlled by a steering column, which is driven by a steering wheel and which bears a pinion that meshes with the steering rack.
Each of the ends of said actuator member is generally connected, by means of a tie rod, to an effector member, typically formed by a steered wheel carried by a stub axle which can be oriented around its yaw axis.
A power-steering motor, which generally meshes with the steering column or the steering rack, for example by means of a worm gear reducer, completes the device in order to assist, when maneuvering the actuator member, with the manual force exerted by the driver on the wheel.
Although such power-steering devices are generally satisfactory, in particular in that they make driving more pleasant and less tiring, they may however have certain drawbacks.
Indeed, the maximum course of the steering rack is limited, by construction, by mechanical end-of-travel stops. Generally, the abutting occurs as the tie rods comes to bear against the ends of the steering housing per se, or against travel limiters added at the ends of said steering housing.
However, such abutting, during turning, is liable to generate an impact in the steering device, and thus cause the appearance of noise, or even cause the wear of the mechanical members of the steering device.
The disclosure aims consequently at remedying these drawbacks and proposing a new power-steering system which, while enabling a comfortable and intuitive driving experience, protects the steering device from impacts, noise and potential damage related to turning the steering mechanism.